org_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
London Week (Part 2)
London Week (Part 2) is the third episode of ORG Idol. Continuing London Week, the 18 contestants will perform a song of their choice produced by an artist assigned to them. The 'artist' defines the person who is given credit as the artist, for instance, if a song is by Eminem (feat. Miley Cyrus), the person singing Miley Cyrus CANNOT do that song. The judges will eliminate 6 people BASED on these performances as well as the performances from Part 1. Performances Ahad Song: No Submission Artist: Britney Spears Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Due to your previous 2 songs being fairly weak, and the fact that you did not submit, I think it may be curtains for Mr Ahad… I hope your health is improving and it’s not too serious. Love you man! Bailey Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwwBjBC-eUk The Scientist] Artist: Coldplay Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I totally get why Alfons has a fascination with your mouth.… ANYWAY! While I don’t feel like there is much at fault here with your song, i feel like your just not one of the strong ones in the bunch. All 3 of your songs have been consistent, just not great. But like I said before, I admire the way you seem to really get into the music and seem to be having fun. *''Ash'' - You sounded good, just try not to restrict yourself, at least that's what it sounded like. Boo Song: [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/absolutely-everybody-cover-zanna Absolutely Everybody] Artist: Vanessa Amorosi Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - You sang it beautifully! I loved how you improvised at the start - although I’m not sure if I recommend everyone to start doing this. I would honestly love to hear you singing with some good quality background music but even without it you continue to do really good. *''Ash'' - I'm not sure if you were singing a capella or not, but yeah, not advised. You sounded great though when you let yourself go, but not so much when you were holding yourself back. *''Szymon'' - OMG i didn't expect that you can sing even better. Your voice is glamazing. And i can hear better quality. I dont know what also to say cuz it was damn awesome. Chandni Song: [https://soundcloud.com/chandni-raithatha/someone-like-you-cover-1 Someone Like You] Artist: Adele Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Adele would be proud! I liked it! Train and all! Adele has such a rich voice that sounds best she just lets loose and I feel like you did the same - which surprised me since I feel like you totally botched Whiteny Houstan in the previous round - for doing just that! But yeah, I liked it, my faith in you was restored! *''Ash'' - You sounded good for the majority of the song but it got weird when it got harder, try to work on that. Charley Song: [https://soundcloud.com/charley-dee/girl-on-fire-cover-org-idol-charley Girl on Fire] Artist: Alicia Keys Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - You’re another person who I feel is dangerously close to the borderline and I’m just not sure which side you should fall on. I often compare you in my head with Chandni, whereas she has her ups and down, she can nail a song, or totally wreck one. You seem far more consistent but never nailing one, and never destroying one. You’re the safe bet, she’s the risky bet. *''Ash'' - I can definitely say that you have a good voice, it's really obvious in some places, but try to sing all out, it sounds better that way. Eden Song: [https://soundcloud.com/eden-dorra/marry-you-org-idol Marry You] Artist: Bruno Mars Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I liked this one - you seem to hit the right notes really effortlessly. Like, when listening to you I feel like, you just sat down, hit record, and banged it out in one try. There’s no feeling of “oh God is Eden gonna screw this up?” like I have when I click play on some other people’s songs. I have faith in your abilities I guess is what I’m trying to say. Keep up the good work. *''Ash'' - This is just the technical half of it, try not to let the music be louder than your voice. I know you have a good voice, but I didn't really hear it in this one. *''Szymon'' - Where is the power in your voice? I mean, it wasn't bad, but i can't find that power in your voice that charmed me last two times :C I want my Eden from last two times back! Gerda Song: [https://soundcloud.com/musicalwater/everything-i-wanted-by-gerda Everything I Wanted] Artist: Dannii Minogue Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Haha! I liked it! I totally agree with Ash’s comment that you were hard to understand. It was like you were slurring your words. Next time, lay off the alcohol before you sing! I’m kidding. I think the best thing about your song is that you hit notes so great. Your range is so impressive and yeah, just work on your clarity. *''Ash'' - I couldn't really understand what you were saying half the time, so try to enunciate, but you do have a pretty voice. *''Szymon'' - I agree with Ash, sometimes i wasnt able to understand the words. You have strong voice, but yeah sometimes its really hard to understand XD Jerby Song: [http://youtu.be/W7_86t3XzMc Circle of Life] Artist: Elton John Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - You can do better! But I think we both know that. Despite that I think you still did great and hopefully this song will help you understand your strengths and weaknesses as a singer better and the importance of song choice too. Don’t be afraid to Jerbify your submissions if you feel like you can’t replicate the actual artist and again, keep up the good work. *''Ash'' - Your voice is seriously smooth as hell. My god. I cannot even. I can see you going seriously far in this. *''Szymon'' - Boy there is something in your voice that makes it sounds so professional. I love it. And if i will only hear from you that you don't have any shot at winning, i will slap you just how i promised it to you. XD Jhet Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jhetblue/halo-org-idol Halo] Artist: Beyonce Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Yes yes yes! This was very good! Your voice is insane and yeah, I think you really stepped up in this round. Halo was a great choice. *''Ash'' - You have a good voice, try not to go quiet in places, and enunciate more. *''Szymon'' - i miss background, but i can't say nothing bad again. You have amazing voice and always take advantage of it. Good job XD Jordan Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jordan-bassham/just-a-fool-jordan-bassham Just a Fool] Artist: Christina Aguilera Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - You honestly have (to me) the most unique singing voice in this competition. But it’s super unpredictable and I definitely feel anxious at the start of hearing you sing. This song was much better than the last one. *''Ash'' - It kind of seemed like you were speak-singing this one part of the time, and I didn't really get to hear all of your potential. *''Szymon'' - There is something that is blocking you, idk, maybe you picked wrong song, because you have huge potential but this song didn't convince me at all. Kevin Song: [https://soundcloud.com/kevdog660/obladi-oblada-cover Obladi Oblada] Artist: The Beatles Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Yes! This is exactly the risk you needed to take - or the course of action you needed to take. It paid off big time! You really showed us what you can do, and your desire to compete! This is such a promising piece of work and I am so glad I fought for you to make the final 18. *''Ash'' - Stay low. The audio ultimately confused me, and the high parts honestly didn't work. Not sure what else to say. *''Szymon'' - I just want to scream YAAAAS GAGA you suprised me in very good way and that's what i expected from you. I was sure i would want to cut you, cuz after first two songs i didn't see you in final 12, but now.. You did damn good job, put effort in it, and i really like all the effect and generally your mix in this song. Marco Song: [https://soundcloud.com/marco-eperson/gotye-somebody-that-i-used-to-know Somebody that I Used to Know] Artist: Gotye Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Well shit. You are amazing. This second piece is absolutely perfect - you sing such crystal clear notes and you hold them well without your voice ever wavering. I can’t wait to see how will beat this performance. *''Ash'' - Holy damn, that was good. You can sing in a high pitch pretty well, this song was a great choice for you. Although you probably should've sung it a bit lower, it was still good. *''Szymon'' - Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! So amazing! Im still addicted to your last performance, and this one was good as last! Second part was little bit stronger, but that's what exactly song requests. Same as at last song: you started strong but then little bit lower. Werk it girl. Matthew Song: [http://soundcloud.com/matthew-fennessy-1/glory-and-gore-org-idol/s-cITpT Glory and Gore] Artist: Lorde Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - UGH! I feel like Lorde put you in a bad position. You needed to move away from any kind of song that would lead you into the speak-singing trap and unfortunately most of Lorde’s song carry the danger of that happening. And Zanna had already done a fairly awesome cover of Royals. That said - you speak-sing perfectly well! And due to 3 No submits you may just find yourself in the final 12. *''Ash'' - Try not to pick a song that makes you speak-sing, it doesn't show any of your ability. *''Szymon'' - I really like it! There are some parts, when you get little bit lost but you have good voice to singing. Yes, its kind of speak-song but its Lorde, so its hard to avoid it. I think you did very good job Nokomis Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=low_lw0AA28 Sexy Back] Artist: Justin Timberlake Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Sexy back… You messed up big time with this one. I think the worst part for me is when you’re singing that repetitive part over and over again and you become impossible to understand and it sounds almost as if you're having some kind of fit. However I will applaud you on your daring song choice and hair style. You are, well and truly, a performer. *''Ash'' - *screeches* I'm sorry, I couldn't even finish that one. Half the time you were speak singing, half the time... ugh. e_o *''Szymon'' - Sorry i think i can't see any potential in you to make some progress.. i admire that you tried to be original and even did a hair style for it and stuff, but.. Its hard to listen you singing, soz Perry Song: [https://soundcloud.com/thatsmyidol/somebody-that-i-used-to-know Candy] Artist: Robbie Williams Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - It was good, but I preferred King of Anything. But that’s no insult. King of Anything was just SO good. What is important here is that you’ve solved your editing issues that you had with King of Anything. So the quality of this piece was much better. *''Ash'' - Good job, buuuuuuuut try not to have a bit more variety with your voice, don't let it be the same all the time. *''Szymon'' - Honestly this one wasn't better than last two.. Idk, i still mising something XD suprise mee. Sam Song: [https://soundcloud.com/sam-cancanpiano/wrecking-ball-cover Wrecking Ball] Artist: Miley Cyrus Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Sadly this one didn’t really do it for me. You picked Wrecking Ball, which I believe is a hard song - but also Eden had already used this song in his audition and I felt like he did a really good job on it. The crazy thing is that you hit the high notes great - but struggled on the low notes. You audibly had to ‘give up’ trying to hit the low notes and go up an octave. So work on that. :) *''Ash'' - Try to keep yourself from speak singing in places (you didn't do it much, just a note), but you did a good job for the rest of it. *''Szymon'' - Yes i love your baby voice XD but i honestly liked Eden's wrecking ball more. but at the same time it wasnt bad. Thaddeus Song: No Submission Artist: Ricky Martin Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - After your auditions I had you as someone who would clearly make the final 12. After your round one piece, I was less certain of this. To me you were still in the top 12 but I knew others were improving and not all the judges liked you as much as I did. So failing to submit could definitely see you being eliminated although I know that your failure to submit was due to you being out of town, and that’s a one-off type of thing. I personally think you sing well enough to earn a spot, but I’ve yet so speak with the other judges about how these “No submits” will factor in. Wesley Song: No Submission Artist: David Guetta Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Unfortunately you did not submit anything. I definitely felt like I needed to hear something more from you to convince me that you should stay. However I know my opinion on your singing is not shared by all the judges. So we’ll have to see… On a side note, I hope everything is OK with you in real life. Stay strong. <3 Results }"Sexy Bitch" |rowspan="2" |- | | |- |rowspan="2" | | "Before He Cheats" |rowspan="2" |- | | "The Scientist" |- |rowspan="2" | | "No One" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Absolutely Everybody" |- |rowspan="2" | | "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" |rowspan="2" |- | | |- |rowspan="2" | | "Love Story" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Girl on Fire" |- |rowspan="2" | | "I Won't Give Up" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Marry You" |- |rowspan="2" | | "She's Madonna" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Everything I Wanted" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Fly Me To The Moon" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Circle of Life" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Landslide" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Halo" |- |rowspan="2" | | "You've Got A Friend in Me" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Just a Fool" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Mr. Brightside" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Obladi Oblada" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Wings" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Somebody that I Used to Know" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Baby, Baby Don't Waste My Time" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Glory and Gore" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Say A Little Prayer For You" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Sexy Back" |- |rowspan="2" | | "King of Anything" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Candy" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Happy" |rowspan="2" |- | | "Wrecking Ball" |- |rowspan="2" | | "Stay" |rowspan="2" |- | | |- |rowspan="2" | | "Private Dancer" |rowspan="2" |- | | |} The Finalists Trivia